To Love an Enemy
It was near midnight, the street lights were shining on the streets. But it doesn't begin there. Instead, it begins near a harbor, where a very familiar red haired girl was crying her eyes out. "Stupid Kevin! Making me wait at the damn restaurant, then calling me an hour late saying that he's in jail…again! What kind of boyfriend is he?" She yelled. Gwen embraced her legs and her tears flowed down her cheeks. She stared at the sunset and wondered what else could happen next. Unfortunately, the phrase "be careful what you wish for" came sooner than expected. Gwen felt rough hands grab her from behind and place a cloth on her face. Gwen tried to fight it but she slowly started to lose strength, then all went black. 10 minutes later, in an abandoned building: Gwen woke up from a bright light. She was laying on a cold metallic table, naked and scared. She looked up and saw a figure standing above her. "…who the hell are…" Before she could finish her sentence, the figure started to rip off her shirt and her pants, underwear and all. "Hey! What the hell are you…" Before she could finish she was struck by a swift slap to the face. "SHUT UP GIRL!" The figure yelled. He then removed his clothes and started to thrust himself into her. "Stop it! I said…" She was again struck in the face, only this time by the figure's fist and ended up splitting her lip. "I SAID SHUT UP!" The figure yelled. Gwen, now helpless to the man raping her, could only cry. She didn't dare move for fear of being hit again. Before the figure could reach his climax, a dark ball hit the figure in the back, causing him to pull out of Gwen and fall to the floor in pain. Then, out of the shadows, another figure appeared and kicked the figure that raped Gwen. The figure that raped Gwen was then lifted up on a purple platform and was thrown out of the abandoned building. Gwen, in shock and trauma, fainted onto the table. The figure walked up to the unconscious Gwen and lifted her up bridal style and flew out of the building. The next morning, at a nearby hotel near the harbor: Gwen woke up the next morning and saw she wasn't on the table. She was lying down on a soft bed, fully wrapped in a soft blanket. She turned and saw a small table with some pancakes and a cup of orange juice next to her. "Wow, I wonder who did all of this." Gwen asked. Then sure enough, the door opened and Gwen turned to see who it was. To her surprise, it was her old enemy…Charmcaster. "So…" Charmcaster asked. "…feel any better?" Gwen was shocked to see her rival…asking politely to Gwen if she was alright. The Charmcaster that Gwen knew never acted so nice…at all. Gwen nodded silently and watched Charmcaster walk up next to the bed and sit next to Gwen. Gwen inched away from Charncaster and stared at her. "…Why did you help me?" Gwen asked. Charmcaster smiled lightly and stroked Gwen's hair. "I was walking down the harbor side when I saw you getting pulled into that building by that man. Normally, I would have walked away ever since what you have done to me, but I couldn't bring myself to keep going because I…" Charmcaster started to say, then she looked into Gwen's eyes, blushed, then turned away. "…I…I wanted to help." Gwen looked at Charmcaster with confusion, then smiled lightly. "Well, thanks…I think." Gwen said. She then got up and got dressed, causing Charmcaster to blush harder. Gwen was about to walk out the door when Charmcaster lightly grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her back in. "Wait, Gwen…" Charmcaster said. "Yeah?" Gwen asked. Charmcaster looked at the ground for a few seconds, then lifted up her head. "…um…do you want to do something tonight? Go out, shop or have dinner?" Charmcaster asked. Gwen thought for a moment. (Well, she did save my life…) Gwen thought. (…I guess it wouldn't hurt to do something.) Then Gwen turned to Charmcaster and nodded. "Sure." Gwen said. Charmcaster smiled and hugged Gwen, then pull her out of the hotel room and out of the hotel. 15 minutes later: Gwen and Charmcaster were walking down the shopping mall, trying out different clothes while Charmcaster looked on, blushing at every tight clothing that Gwen wore. After clothes shopping, they walked over to the nearest restaurant to grab a bite to eat. While there, the two of them were talking girl talk…you know, boys, jewelry, clothes…and while all of that, Charmcaster was daydreaming about kissing Gwen. After a full hour of shopping and girl talk, they went back to the hotel room where Charmcaster suggest on watching a movie. "So, what kind of movie do you want to see? I have Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Friday the 13, Dawn of the Dead…" Charmcaster said. "…you only have horror movies?" Gwen asked. Charmcaster smiled and nodded. Gwen sighed and sat down on the couch. "I guess I'll watch Dawn of the Dead." Gwen suggested. Charmcaster pulled the DVD from it's case and put it into the DVD player. Charmcaster hopped onto the couch and sat closely next to Gwen. 1 hour into the movie: Charmcaster was holding onto Gwen's arm tightly in fear. Gwen, being the type that needs "personal space", is trying to pull away from Charmcaster. When the movie ended, Charmcaster took out the DVD and placed it n the table. Then she sat next to Gwen and wrapped her arm around Gwen. "So, did you like the movie?" Charmcaster asked. Gwen nodded lightly and looked at the floor. Charmcaster wrapped her other arm around Gwen and pulled her into a loving hug. Gwen looked at Charmcaster as she was slowly being pulled closer and closer, until somehow, their lips met, causing Gwen to pull away quickly in shock. "What the hell was that about?" Gwen asked. Charmcaster smiled and licked her lips. "Gwen, there's something I always wanted to tell you but I never had the courage to tell you how I really feel…I'm…I'm in love with you." Charmcaster said. Gwen, in complete shock of what she heard, got off the couch, grabbed her stuff and was about to walk out of the room when she heard Charmcaster said. " Gwen…please." Gwen shook her head in disbelief. "Charmcaster, I trusted you and I can't believe what you just did…" Gwen snapped. "…I'm not a lesbian! And our friendship is over!" Then Gwen stormed out of the room, leaving a crying Charmcaster sobbing into her pillow. A few moments later, outside: Gwen walked down the sidewalk, mumbling to herself of why Charmcaster would be coming on to her. "What the hell is wrong with her…" She asked herself. "…I mean, I'm not a lesbian, and even if I was…" Then she heard something above her. "…Even if you were what?" The voice said. Shocked, Gwen looked up and saw a 17 year old boy with lighting yellow hair, size 10 steeltoe army boots, a long jet-black jacket with a green shirt and purple bellbottom pants sitting on a tree branch. "…Who are you?" Gwen asked. "I am T.D, your conscious, duh." T.D said. T.D then jumped off of the branch and looked down at Gwen. "So, what seems to be the problem?" T.D asked. Gwen glared at T.D and pushed him aside. "None of your business." Gwen said and started walking, then she saw T.D standing in front of her. "I'm not leaving until I hear what I want to hear." T.D said with a smile. Gwen glared at T.D, then sigh as she sat down on a bench. "Its…there's this girl that I knew for a little while and I just found out that she was a lesbian, and I also found out that she's in love with me, and I don't know what to do." Gwen said. "Well, are you a lesbian too?" T.D asked, then got a swift slap in the face. "Hell no!" Gwen yelled. T.D rubbed his slapped face and smiled. "Oh I see, you're not a lesbian and your friend is, and you don't want to get into anything freaky, am I right?" T.D asked. Gwen nodded and sighed. "…and after all this time, I thought we were going to be friends." Gwen said. T.D sat down next to Gwen and placed his arm around her. "Gwen, I need you to listen very carefully, I want you to look deep in your heart and tell me what you think…was there ever a time where you liked the girl in a…lesbian way?" T.D asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gwen asked. "Just think…" T.D said. "…back to your childhood." Gwen started to think, and the first thing that came to mind was the day they first met 5 years ago. It was the time they met, when Charmcaster hugged Gwen. Then another thought came to mind, she had a dream of having sex with Charmcaster…and liking it, and it also kinda turned her on. Gwen finally realized something she'd been hiding for so long, she really was a lesbian and she was hiding. "I…I am a lesbian." Gwen said. "Now that's what I'm talking about…" T.D said "…now go and find that girl you love so much!" Gwen got up, hugged and kissed T.D happily and ran back to Charmcaster's room. "Catch ya on the flip side." T.D called out to Gwen, then he leaned back on the bench and smiled. "T.D…you've done it again…" T.D said to himself, then a piano fell on him. "…ok…now that was just stupid." T.D said in pain. Back at the hotel: Gwen opened the door and walked over to the crying Charmcaster. Chramcaster looked at with tears in her eyes and glared at Gwen. "What the fuck do you want, you bitch!" Charmcaster yelled. Gwen sat down next to Charmcaster and gave her a short, light kiss, surprising Charmcaster. "Charm…I lied…I've been hiding the fact that I really am a lesbian. I denied it at first, but I can't hid it anymore. I…I love you." Gwen said. "…Gwen, are you saying that…" Before Charmcaster could finish her sentence. She felt Gwen's soft, warm lips pressing against hers again, this time more passionately. After a few moments of lip-locking, Gwen and Charmcaster pulled away, smiling and blushing. Gwen then got up, grabbed Charmcaster's hand and they both went into the bedroom. Gwen pinned Charmcaster onto her bed and they both roughly kissed each other, their tongues fighting for domination in their mouths. After a few moments of tongue tangling, they both got up an removed their clothes. After taking off their clothes they stared at their soft, silky, curvy bodies. Gwen jumped onto the bed and Charmcaster crawled on top of her. Charmcaster stuck two of her fingers into Gwen's hot, sweet pussy and twirled her fingers around inside her while using her other hand to massage Gwen's breast and kissing her at the same time. Gwen moaned with delight and uses her fingers and inserts them into Charmcaster's pussy, twirling them as well. Charmcaster then removed her fingers out of Gwen, licked Gwen's juices of her fingers, then turned around so that Gwen can lick Charmcaster's clit and Charmcaster can lick Gwen's clit. Gwen inserted her fingers into Charmcaster again and started to lick Charmcaster's sweet pussy. Charmcaster did the same, but instead of licking, she inserted her whole tongue into Gwen's pussy, causing Gwen to moan with pleasure and decided to insert her tongue deep into Charmcaster's pussy, causing her to moan with delight as well. Their hips rocked sexually as they pleasured each other, moaning each other's name with deep, heavy breathing. "Charm…I feel like I'm going to explode." Gwen said. "Me too…should we stop?" Charmcaster asked. "No, you and me both know we need this." Gwen said, and continued to lick Charmcaster's pussy. "Gwen…I'm…I'm gonna…CUM!" Charmcaster shouted, and she released her juices onto Gwen's body. Charmcaster licked Gwen until she came well onto Charmcaster's body. Charmcaster turned herself around so she was looking into Gwen's eyes and smiled. "Well Charm, you've been a naughty girl." Gwen said between breaths. Charmcaster smiled and kissed Gwen. "I love you Gwen, and nothing will ever change that." Charmcaster said. "I love you to…Charm." Gwen said and kissed Charmcaster back. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, then fell asleep into each other's warm bodies. ---- 'The End '